


snapshots

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, some background isobel/greg because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: so @alexmanesairstream made a post of malex taking cute photos together and this happened.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so all mistakes are mine.

**2008**

“Alex, are you sure about this?” Michael asked, taking in the open desert in front of them a half hour outside of Roswell. 

Alex bit his lip before looking at his boyfriend, taking in his curls that blew in the wind. 

_You’re beautiful._

Michael blinked in shock, before a pink tint came across his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“Did I say that out loud?” 

Michael smirked, “I’m afraid so.”

Alex cleared his throat, “Well it’s true.”

“So, are we going to play or what?” Michael asked, taking their guitars out of the bed of his truck.

“Hold on, let me get the camera. I need something to remember the first time we tried to perform together...for posterity’s sake.” 

“Make sure you get my best angle,” the other teen joked, watching as Alex set the camera down in front of them on the truck bed, making sure the timer was on.

Alex grabbed his guitar and started to play, trying his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as Michael began to play as well. 

Both boys were too busy staring at each other to hear the click as the camera went off.

\--

**2018**

_Click._

“Michael, what are you doing?” Alex opened his eyes, taking in the man beside him. He still couldn’t believe that after ten years Michael Guerin was in Roswell. 

And now they were in bed together. Trying his best to ignore the nagging voice of his disappointed father in his head, he smiled and let out a laugh as Michael took another grainy picture of him from his flip phone.

“You know you can get an iPhone now right?” 

Michael huffed out a laugh, before kissing Alex on the forehead and snapping a selfie of them at the same time.

Alex looked over at the photo and let out an unexpected belly laugh as he noticed that Michael’s aim at taking a photo was a bit off, taking note that Michael seemed to only get half of his face in the photo.

Michael looked at him with a warm smile at the laugh, before he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll get an iPhone.”

Alex kissed him gently on the lips in response, before he started moving down and kissing Michael’s chest.

\--

**2020**

“So...are you two?” The unspoken words from Liz said it all, as she took in Alex and Michael in a booth together at the Crashdown. She had been back in Roswell for a little over a month, coming back from her job in California. She knew she wouldn't be able stay away for long, but it helped that her one coworker wanted to start up her own lab nearby and asked Liz to help start it up with her.

She was visiting Rosa and her dad at the diner when she took notice of the two men in the booth.

They were sitting on the same side, arms touching, sharing an ice cream sundae. She had slid into the booth across from them as the question left her mouth.

They froze, just as Michael was about to feed Alex a spoonful of ice cream. Sadly, when he stopped, his aim was off and it hit Alex in the cheek. Liz tried her best not to laugh, but Michael couldn’t help but lick the ice cream off his boyfriend’s cheek.

Alex let out a yelp in response, surprised that Michael would do that in front of Liz. He turned to the other man and let a smile spread across his face at Michael feigning innocence as if he didn’t just lick his face in public. 

_Click._

The sound of the phone camera taking a snapshot made both of them turn to the culprit.

She shrugged, smiling at the pure happiness on their faces. “You guys are cute.”

Alex swiped her phone from her hands before she could even blink, looking down at the photo. 

“We do look cute,” Michael whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

Alex could only shake his head fondly, before handing the phone back to her.

“Text that to me,” he requested softly, before turning to give Michael a peck on the lips.

If he made the photo his background on his phone later that night, no one was the wiser.

\--

**2022**

“Who knew that having a photo booth at our wedding would be such a hit?” Michael asked, surprised at the line outside the curtain of the booth that Isobel and Greg rented together for the big day.

Alex had been leaning on his shoulder, tired from all the dancing, before he put his head up and kissed Michael on the lips. 

_His husband._ Michael was his husband. The man he had loved since they were 17 was now with him forever. For richer or poorer. For sickness and in health. He still couldn’t believe it. He felt the need to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

He took in the line, and noticed that no one was moving. Raising an eyebrow, he knocked on the booth, hearing familiar voices inside.

“Isobel! Greg! Get out of there,” Alex hissed, taking note of his older brother’s tie undone with lipstick on his face. He came out embarrassed, but Isobel looked proud. 

“It’s all yours boys.” She kissed Greg on the cheek before turning towards the line, “Sorry guys, the grooms now get dibs.” 

She all but shoved them into the booth and Alex tried to balance himself on the seat, as Michael gently grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. 

“Our siblings are embarrassing,” Alex muttered, but Michael just kissed his cheek in response.

“Embarrassing yes, but they did get us this photo booth. That was nice of them.” 

Alex glared at him, “For us or for them to canoodle in?” 

“Canoodle?” Michael smiled, “Hey, no frowning. You gotta turn that frown upside down,” he suggested, before grabbing Alex’s face and kissing him gently. 

They broke away seconds later, but Alex was smiling now so that was a start.

“Sorry, I’m exhausted and dancing with my prosthetic did not agree with me.” It was his wedding. He was supposed to be happy, but now all he wanted to do now was take off the prosthetic, take a nice bath with his husband, make out with his husband and sleep with his husband. If he could introduce Michael as his husband in every conversation, he would. 

“Well, let’s take these photos and then we can blow this popsicle stand.” Alex let out a laugh at the suggestion, before realizing Michael was serious.

“Michael, it’s our wedding. I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t be leaving the wedding before the rest of the guests.”

Michael shrugged, “And I’m pretty sure Flint shouldn’t be breakdancing on the dance floor with Rosa, but things happen.”

Alex giggled, “I have no idea how that friendship happened, but I’m glad Flint is here.” Flint, Clay and his mom Mindy showed up for the wedding. It was a nice surprise, and a somewhat emotional one for Alex when his mom showed up at the rehearsal dinner the night before. 

“Eh, they’re more like frenemies at the moment, but we can work on it. Now, let’s take these photos.”

Alex turned to the camera at the suggestion, watching as Michael pressed the button to countdown until the photos would be taken.

After the four photos were taken, Alex felt Michael kiss his cheek and he turned to catch his lips in a kiss. Alex pulled away from the kiss, smiling.

“Let’s go husband,” Alex grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him out of the booth and they bumped into Isobel and Greg standing outside of it. The line was gone surprisingly, as were a lot of the guests.

“Just how long we were in the booth?”

“It’s nearing midnight boys, and we want to make out some more in there, so if you wouldn’t mind. We rented it for 24 hours so," Isobel said, pulling Greg back into the booth. Alex laughed at the surprised expression on Greg’s face, as he mouthed for help before he disappeared behind the curtain. 

Both grooms jumped in alarm at the sounds that were being made, before they quickly grabbed their photos from where they printed out and backed away.

They made their way to their table that was now empty, noticing the waiters cleaning up and sat down. Michael knelt down in front of Alex, before looking up at him, silently questioning Alex if he wanted his leg off or not. Alex could only nod, letting a warm smile appear on his face as he went about taking it off as gently as he could. Alex closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief at the weight now being off of him. 

Opening his eyes, he looked at the photos they took in the photo booth and couldn’t help but start tearing up.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Michael's worried tone broke through his thoughts.

Alex let out a watery laugh, before shaking his head.

“Nothing. I just can’t believe we’re husbands. After everything, we made it work. Meeting in the middle...coming home to each other.”

“You’re my home Alex, always and forever.”

Taking note of the final photo of the set, where Michael was looking at Alex with pure adoration as Alex was in the middle of laughing, he could only nod.

“Picture perfect.”


End file.
